A Minecrafter's Journey
by gumdrop123
Summary: So what is it like for Steve when he starts a new world? This is a day by day adventure from Gumdrop's (AKA Stevette) point of view. She encounters many different things to survive, but you never know what will happen next...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer-** _**I do not own nor do I have anything to do with Mojang or and distributers of Minecraft. It's just a really awesome game :3**

_**Day 1- The first night**_

I don't know where I am. I don't know who I am. I don't know why I am here. All I know is that this is a world of tranquil beauty. I see forests, mountains, and plains before me. Animals are aplenty. I feel stronger, more powerful. I somehow by instinct know that I need to… punch a tree? I walked up to a tree by the river, not sure what to do. All I had was the empty bag and clothes on my back. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and forced my fist forward.

_Crash!_

The tree splinters in half, leaving me to put the logs in my almost never-ending pack. I knew that I could not use the raw wood, so I converted them into long planks. How I knew how to, I'm not sure. I started walking, and stomach dropped as I almost fell into a dark passage leading into the earth. _Something to explore later_, I thought.

My stomach growled, and I realized how hungry I was. There was a tiredness beginning to spread through my muscles. As I kept walking, I noticed a shiny apple on a high tree branch. So, as I had done before, I knocked the tree down and caught the falling apple. Munching on it as I walked, I realized it was getting dark, and the animals were all scurrying to their homes.

But what about me?

Not sure what to do, I pulled the wood out of my pack and put together a leaning ram-shackle house. I climbed up on the top and finished up the roof. An excitement was dancing through my stomach. As I stood, admiring my work, and arrow whizzed past my head. Turning around, I heard moaning and the rattle of bones. Standing before me was a skeletal archer and a zombie with outstretched arms. Stricken with fear, I ran into my shack, my heart beating. Without a door to lock, I simply sealed myself in. I could hear footsteps and moaning outside. Man, was it going to be a long night.

A/N- This is my first FanFic. I'm new at this, so PLEASE give feedback. Positive, negative, or anything I can edit. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2- Exploding Green Cucumbers

As the sun rose, the shiver began to leave my body. With one last shake, I broke down one of the planks I had used as a door. Hesitantly, I took a peek outside. My stomach dropped when I saw a zombie and skeleton, but they instantly began burning. I waited until they fell to the ground, just piles of flesh and bones. I decided I should take them with me, even thought the zombie smelled like spoiled fish. As I walked, I came by chickens, cows, pigs, and sheep-but no sign of human life. Making my way through to tall grass field, I saw something tall and green in the distance. I could've _sworn _it was cactus, but as it moved, it looked more like a dancing cucumber. It looked sad and unfriendly, but being the idiot I am, I walked towards it. "Hello?" I croaked, my voice still sore from screaming. It made a sharp turn and began coming towards me. Coming closer, I realized this wasn't a greeting- it was pursuing me.

I was still too tired to break into full run, so I walked as quickly as I could. As for that thing creeping along behind me, it was faster. I could hear it hissing in anger, and actually steaming from the ears. I kept on going until….

To my horror, I tripped over a stone and skidded over the grass. I tried to get up, but the creepily thing was right behind me. I turned around to run, but with a final hiss, it burst into flames before my very eyes. I was blown backwards right into another scaly one. That one let out a huge burst, and I was blown into a nearby bush. Pain was pulsing through my left leg. I cried out, only to realize that I had caught the attention of two more. I did my best to drag my useless leg to a hole in a cliff a few yards away. The creepers were closing in- and with a unanimous blast, I was thrown into the air, slamming into the cliff. I fell, and with a sickening _Crack!, _I hit my head on a sharp rock at the bottom. My vision went foggy, then completely black, purple, and-


End file.
